Freezing our love
by Louisa taylor
Summary: Data/OFC Summary Elisha is an administrative secretary to Captain Picard and Commander Data, she develops a condition that was supposed to have been eliminated in the 21st century called Motor-neuron's disease and as her condition worsens, her friendship develops into something more with Commander Data.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tragic illness

Data/OFC Summary Elisha is an administrative secretary to Captain Picard and Commander Data, she develops a condition that was supposed to have been eliminated in the 21st century called Motor-neuron's disease and as her condition worsens, her friendship develops into something more with Commander Data.

"Elisha, Elisha!" I opened my eyes to see the Captain and the commander hovering over me in concern.

"What happened to me?" I whispered "You had a seizure" Data said as he cocked his head to the right with that cute smile "Up we go, are you able to get to sick bay or would you like me to help you get there?"

"I think that would be best Lieutenant. Number one, Inform me of her condition in a report at 0900 hours" Data nodded "Right away, sir" Data replied softly

"Thank you Captain" I said politely

As we walked to sick bay, Data grabbed my hand "Have you ever been known to suffer epileptic seizures before?"

"Why no, I passed the basic medical to enter Star-fleet. I don't understand what is happening to me. I..I am frustrated Commander Data" Data rubbed his thumb over mine and I shivered. "Thank you Commander, you have been kind and welcoming, I don't think I would have survived one week without your help."

"You are most welcome, Elisha" The moment passed and again I caught myself staring at the android who continually touched my heart with his gestures and his smiles.

"Here we are now up on the bed while I get doctor crusher" I laid down and data went to fetch the good doctor.

"Hi" I said "Miss Elisha Paige, I do believe I told you to get some rest" Beverly scolded "The Captain needed my expertise and I obliged." I threw my hands up in a frustrated gesture "Well, as your CMO, I can order you on bed rest" She scanned my body for any underlying illnesses. "I am confused, your body is showing signs of neural nerve damage." Data looked alarmed and held my hand "Doctor, she had a seizure in the Captain's office, did this cause the damage to her nervous system" Beverly frowned "It looks as though the damage has been done over a few months. Her headaches and migraines started two months ago and now she is having seizures. I would like you to submit yourself for a CAT scan. Let me look over historic medical journals and we will see if we can narrow it down to three or less neuralogical diseases."

"A neural brain condition, now I am scared, when can we get this done?"

"Tomorrow, first thing, Elisha, I want you to stay with Commander Data tonight in case you have any more seizures, okay" I rolled my eyes and acquiesced with her request.

"Are you ready, Elisha?" Data asked softly "Sure I am, I wouldn't mind some company tonight, you are a good friend to me, Data" Data lifted me to my feet and wrapped his arm steadily around my waist.

"And you are also a good friend to me, Elisha, I deem your friendship as special" I blushed and smiled as we kept stealing glances at one another. "Is there anything in particular you would like me to read to you?"

"Yes, I have a first edition of Sense and sensibility, you could read that, I love that story and the movie is just as good" Data smiled "You have good taste, Elisha." Data fell silent as he browsed my bookshelf and I could see he had spotted my top-shelf books and I blushed as my hands came up to cover my face. He mouthed the words as he read the first pages. "Really, Elisha, I had no idea you enjoyed this kind of book"

"It was my mom's. She had a very healthy sex life"

"Tell me about your parents, Elisha" I launched into my story-telling mode until 0100 hours when my body gave into the need to sleep. I laid my head on his shoulder and I felt his lips brush my forehead as I sighed in contentment 


	2. Chapter 2

Freezing our love

Chapter 2

To thine own self be true

"Elisha" I awoke to find Data beside me "You were crying and saying goodbye in your sleep"

I wiped my eyes "My mother died years ago, it does not get any easier with time" data nodded in understanding.

"Perhaps it would help you to have some bereavement counselling. Counsellor Troi helped me when I first received my emotion chip and I first started to grieve over Lal," I watched fascinated as a golden tear slipped down his cheek

"I didn't know you could cry, Data, but then again I suppose I should not be surprised." I held his hand and I kissed his lips "Give yourself credit Data, you have learnt about so many things since your emotion chip was installed."

"Thank you, Elisha" Data said softly "Does that kiss mean what I think it means?"

"It means that your status in my life is also special to me. I guess you could call us 'Special friends'" Data looked pleased and he ran his thumb over my lips before leaning in for another soul shattering kiss.

"Data, whatever happens when I get my diagnosis this morning. I would like to consider you as my boyfriend, life-partner and one day perhaps my husband. I have a very good feeling that we are a good match."

"I am honoured and proud to be able to call you my girlfriend" Data looked really pleased

"We must take things slowly, one day at a time, Data and one day you may even hear the L-word from me but not right now." Data chuckled "I can live with that, now I do believe you have an appointment to attend and I am due on the bridge in 10 minutes" Data escorted me to sick-bay and kissed my hand as he left.

"Wow, I do believe that is the first time I have ever seen Data so smitten" Doctor Crusher said with a smirk

"We are taking things slowly Doctor, he has all the time in the world as I have" Beverly's face fell as I said that

"Doctor, what's wrong?" I asked as I started to panic "Elisha, I compared your results with three illnesses in my journals, there is only one disease that is possible with your symptoms"

"What!" I asked hysterically

Beverly swallowed and told me I had an aggressive form of Motor-neurons disease, the disease that had taken my mother at an early age. "How long do I have, Doctor before the disease ravages my body?"

"A few months, at best two years with the right treatment, I'm so sorry" I shut out her sympathetic voice and walked out of sick-bay. I did not know where I was going and I decided there was only one person that I wanted to be with at this time. I headed to the bridge and decided to tell the Captain myself. Boy, was this going to be difficult.

As I walked onto the bridge, Data noticed my pale face and jumped up to be at my side, he led me to the Captain's ready room and gently sat me down patiently waiting for me to talk. The Captain walked in looking shell-shocked, it appeared the doctor told him of my diagnosis.

"I didn't want to believe her at first Captain" I whispered

"I know" He choked on his own tears "Mr Data, the doctor has just told me something that is devastating. I know that you two have become close but you have a right to know. Elisha has been diagnosed with an aggressive form of Motor neuron's disease." Data looked at me and back at the Captain. The tears pouring down his cheeks were heart-breaking.

He took a deep breath as he shuddered "A disease that attacks the nervous system and eventually leading to the brain directly so she will suffer a bleeding on the brain and strokes." He stood up and let go of my hand "Excuse me, Elisha, I need a moment alone" Data walked out and he never looked at me once breaking my fragile heart into tiny pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

Freezing our love

Chapter 3

The Talk

The Captain was still talking to me in his softly spoken voice when Data came back. He took one look at my face and knew he had hurt me with his actions. "Elisha, I am so sorry, I wasn't going to leave you, I would never walk out on you." I gave him a filthy look but the frown faded as I saw the hurt and the loss he felt. "Data, the thing is we can beat this. I have an idea, I want to slow this thing down, this disease can be destroyed." He sat down and took my hand again and smiled widely. "You are being so strong and positive about this and I walk out like a petulant child."

"Have a little faith in me, Data, we can do this, I promise, you won't lose me, not just yet anyway"

"But how?" Data asked in distress "Captain Picard, Have you ever heard of Cryogenic chambers. They freeze the body in these chambers and then the illness is destroyed while the body is in stasis." I said with a serious look on my face

"But we haven't had to freeze anybody since warp drive was invented. That technology is ancient"

"Not necessarily Captain" Data finally got it "Cryogenic chambers were still being used in the twenty-third century, it saved the life of Captain James T. Kirk when he died of radiation poisoning. It is possible, sir" Picard rubbed his chin as he thought heavily. "You know, I think this might just work" Picard turned to his first officer and smiled

"Data, contact star-fleet and ask the USS Pasteur to rendezvous with us, you can help with the technology of a cryogenic chamber, we can use a torpedo as the chamber. Make it so"

"Yes sir!" Data said in delight then he helped me to my feet. "Captain, can I have a private audience with you later?"

"Of course, meet me back here at 1500 hours before your night shift on the bridge." We left his ready room hand in hand. "Can you meet me for breakfast tomorrow?" Data held my eyes lovingly "Of course, I shall expect to be surprised" I said and he kissed my hand again. Shivers of delight ran through my body again. He started towards his quarters again and I couldn't let him go before he heard those three little words from me. "Data, I love you" Data turned back to me with a frozen shocked look "I am sorry, it was too quick" I said as my shoulders slumped.

"No, it was not too quick, your timing is perfect" He grabbed me into his arms and his lips descended on mine.

As our lips mashed together, I felt a joyful feeling rise up through my body and his kisses left me on fire. Our breathing returned to normal as his forehead rested against mine. "One day at a time, Elisha but know this, my heart is yours!"

Our fingers laced as he trailed kisses down my neck. "I have to go otherwise we won't stop, it's too soon" I put his soft face between my hands. "I know, I know, go, I will see you tomorrow at breakfast."

His smile widened and he kept looking back as he walked towards his quarters.

As my door slid to a close, I span around on my toes and shouted "Mom, he is amazing and I love him!" I squealed as I landed on my bed. I heard a whisper in the dark "I am watching over you little one" the voice said.

I fell asleep feeling lighter and the hope and joy that filled me was enough to make me want to cry and laugh at the same time. "Is this what Data feels?"

My heart knew the answer already now it wasn't a case of taking things one day at a time, now I had to grab life by the balls and I had to make sure that death never had the upper-hand over me.


	4. Chapter 4

Freezing our love

Chapter 4

A promise

"Data" I whispered and I blacked out. My brain felt like it was on fire and my body arched up with the seizure that had me in it's grip. "Elisha!" Data was there, I felt his presence. When I became conscious, I was in Data's arms and he was moving my hair out of my eyes as I pulled his ear to my mouth "The seizures are increasing in severity" Data pulled me into his chest.

"Do you wish to come with me to my quarters?" I buried my face into his chest

"Don't let me die!" I cried out "It's not fair"

"Captain Picard, we have to get her into a cryo-tube now!" Data said as he ran with me to the transporter room

"It is being beamed over now, number one, get her there quickly" the captain said over the com-badge

I reached up to touch his face as he looked down at me then he slipped a ring on my finger, not an engagement ring but a promise ring. I saw the cryo-tube there in front of me. As Data placed me inside it, he caressed my cheek.

"Data, I am frightened, please, promise me that you will be there when I wake up from this?"

"Elisha, I promise you that and so much more." He closed the tube and started the cryogenic sequencing and I let a tear slip down my cheek and the world went dark.

Day one

"The cryogenic tube has been moved to sick bay, my delta shift finished two hours ago and I stand watch over her. The dear girl thought it was too soon to say that she loved me but I have been in love with her since she first bumped into me. Her papers fell to the floor and I felt the earth shift. Her eyes welt the earth shift re so expressive and beautiful that my artificial heart stopped.

Day two

Elisha has been frozen for two days now. Captain Picard stood by my side with a solemn face, he saw the young girl as his family and I had to admit I saw the same dedication and spirit as I saw in Captain Picard in Elisha.

"Captain, if she is cured of this disease I would like you to marry us in a quiet ceremony in your ready room."

Captain Picard looked at me astounded then he smiled. "It would be my pleasure, Number one" he said softly then he put his hand on my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Waking dreams

"This is the first officer's personal log Star-date 4856.78. I have stood watch over the cryo-tube for two weeks now in between my shifts on the bridge, Elisha's eyes remind me of blue crystals, they are beautiful and expressive. We have an unspoken agreement almost. I love her and it is like we are connected in our minds."

~Data~ I looked up at the voice but no-one was there ~Data!~ I was hearing a familiar voice in my head. ~It is me, it's your Elisha~ I stood up in alarm

"Impossible" I whispered

~No it's not impossible, goddamnit Data!~ I smiled ~Now I know that I am hearing you~ I thought back to her ~But how?~

~I don't know Data but I do know that I am ready to be unfrozen, do you realise how cold it is in here?~

~Yes, sorry I will have you unfrozen very shortly, my dear~ I started the regeneration sequence and replicated a blanket.

Elisha sat up suddenly choking and spluttering. I immediately covered her with a blanket and lifted her out. As she looked up at me I was entranced by her eyes yet again. "You look healthier" I commented with a silly grin. ~oh shut up and kiss me, data!~ she said with her thoughts.

I did just that and as Beverly rushed in, she got a shock. "Data!" I looked up in a daze and answered her shock "What? Elisha asked me to kiss her thoroughly so I did just that"

"The Doctor is right, data, what we should let her do is scan me first?" I unfolded my arms around her and held her hand "I am sorry, doctor crusher" Beverly looked at me with a look of sympathy. "Yeah, sure you are. Don't worry, this scan will be done asap and then you can whisk her off to say hello to the captain. After that, I am ordering her on bed-rest for three days."

I helped Elisha to lie down and the scan was completed. Elisha's brain showed little or no damage and her body was no longer being ravaged by the motor-neuron's disease. The results were pleasing. "Right, my diagnosis from the scan is that she is showing no symptoms of the disease. Her nerve endings were damaged by the onset of this disease. I will put together a report for the Captain." She waved us off "No work or physical activity for the next week. In other words, take it easy, you have had a very lucky escape young lady, okay" Elisha nodded and I noticed her fingers were crossed behind her back. "I want to go back with you, Data"

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" I asked quietly

"Yes, most definitely" she answered

Elisha turned over to cuddle up to data and noticed his space in the bed was empty. She padded out to his living space and found him working on his console. The glorious ache in her hips reminded her of the hours they had spent making love. "Hi baby" Data looked up and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked at her sternly but caressed her arm lovingly as he spoke "You are meant to be on bed-rest, love" she took his hand "Maybe but I am not quite sure that she meant this sort of bed-rest" Data cocked his eyebrow "I consider that a challenge"

Our lips joined once again as data lifted me onto his console. "Oh Data" I breathed

"Yes, my sweet?" Data was panting with need as he kissed my body into compliance

"Make me scream in pleasure" As she said that he entered her and the night gave way to the sounds coming out of her mouth that were almost inhuman.

A week had passed since their happy reunion and Elisha had a visit from the Captain before she returned to her admin duties. "Miss Elisha Paige, are you quite sure you are fit enough to return to the tedious task of sorting out my files?" She bit her lip then looked at him and winked "Quite sure, Captain, Data has been keeping me off my feet a lot" The Captain blushed heavily before muttering that he would see Elisha Paige in his ready room at 0830 hours. "Yes Captain"

Data ducked his head out of the bathroom "Is the coast clear?" he asked her

"Data?" she asked suspiciously "Why are you avoiding the Captain when he already knows that we spend every spare minute we get together?"

"He is wondering when he should marry us and he keeps bugging me when I am on the bridge?"

"We will know when the time is right to get married but it is going to be a quiet intimate ceremony, isn't it?"

Data suspiciously looked away and she pulled his chin back so he had to face her.

"Kind of" he whispered


End file.
